Butifel Lier
Butifel Lier is the seventh episode of the second season of The Nekci Menij Show, and the seventeenth episode overall. It premiered on Monday 13th May 2013, three days after its intended release date, and has had over 80,000 views on YouTube as of February 2017. It is the second in a two-part special, following Blockout 2.0. Although there are no new characters, this episode is the first to feature Krely Roolin in a speaking role after several background cameos. Plot Bayonse advances onwards with her plan, and refuses to let a desparate Nicel go until later on, telling her to read her contract more carefully. Krely Roolin then shows up to give Bayonse her drinks and after, she is alerted by Shrekora that there's problems with her 'thinky plan'. However, Bayonse announces that she has built robots of her rivals in order to stop them from succeeding in her industry. Shrekora immediately agrees to Bayonse's orders to release her album. Meanwhile, Nekci runs to Medoner to tell her about Bayonse's plan to ruin everybody's music career so that she can release her album and go to the top of the charts. Medoner then reveals that she used to be in the group for 60 years but it was just mostly barbeques and bingo nights, and she questions if it is Bayonse's group. Nekci then thinks about how it's odd that all the pop bitches have been 'flopping' lately. Bayonse's robots then show up and say strange things about their music careers, and then 'Brinty' arrives on the scene. Medoner is easily fooled by her similar robotic appearence and tries to ask her about her trip 'Las Vogues', but robot Brinty instead replies with the fact she wrote a song for The Smurfs (#Oohlala). Nekci attempts to get the robot to hand over the real Brinty back, and attacks her when she refuses to do so. Medoner and Nekci then realise that Adole has gone to the recording studio and realise that she is in danger. The pair rush over to help her, but the robot secretly follows. Adole finishes recording 'Some1 Like Yuo' and praises herself for having the voice of an angel. Xtine then vows not to go to heaven if Adole is, but Adole snaps back at her and says to Xtine, along with her arse, that she will land in hell. Xtine then advises Adole not to keep singing her sad songs and hope that people will buy her 'new shit'. Adole then explains her new album is a tribute to herself and Xtine says that she should've tried that. As Adole is astonished at the fact that Xtine has had albums released, Medoner and Nekci arrive to warn her about Bayonse's plan, but they are too late as robot Brinty catches them and teleports the four popstars to Bayonse's lair. After the robot is destroyed, Bayonse is annoyed with everybody but Adole for showing up and not being able to get any chart topping hits in the world. When Medoner says how awkward the situation is, Bayonse calls in her robots to finish everyone off in their music careers so that she will be the only singer left in the world. Shrekora turns her back against Bayonse for lying and cheating, and sets Rhenna, Brinty and Gags free, angering Bayonse. Krely then shows up with a cocktail to soak the control system, but when Bayonse forces her to stop, she refuses and sets the alarm off. The robots then explode, and after the captured popstars escape Bayonse's lair, the whole place is destroyed. When Bayonse and Nicel talk in the wreckage, Bayonse supposes that she should just simply release her album, but Nicel quits Bayonse's group, leaving her with no friends/associates at all. Extras Medoner appears after the episode to talk to the 'gangbangers'. She tells the viewers to like, comment and subscribe (etc.), although she doesn't know what they mean. Also, Medoner says that if the viewer disliked the episode, they should pop off to howmanyfucksdoesmedonergive.co.uk/none. She then says goodbye to her 'darlings', before slipping onto her MDNE album cover and disappearing. Quotes *"Wel its just a bit loca" - ''Shrekora talking to Bayonse about her evil plan'' *"Is Brinty bish" - ''Robot Brinty arriving during Nekci and Medoner's conversation'' *"Dw Xtine im sure theyv resarved 2 seets for u and ur arce in hel" - Adole ' telling Xtine she will go to hell'' *"Bow dewn biches, bow dewn biches" - ''Robot Nekci, Medoner, Adole and Xtine''' seeing the real versions of themselves'' *"I fuken quit" - ''Nicel retires from Bayonse's secret group.'' *"No" ''Krely's ''First line. External Links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 17 - Butifel Lier on YouTube Category:Episodes